


Novice Lovers

by DreamVolt9



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Very Shy Couple, Awkwardness, Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVolt9/pseuds/DreamVolt9
Summary: Corrin and Sakura share a bed for the first time.





	Novice Lovers

Sakura yawned. The last of the sun turned the sky from orange to dark blue as it set on the horizon. She had been so engrossed in her book of medicines she’d lost track of time.  

She stood up, stretched, extinguished the lantern on her table, and made for the back door of the staff shop. It was her favorite place to read, but now it was time to retire for the night.

Outside, she started to walk toward the large tent that she and her family shared, only to freeze in realization halfway across. _I don’t live in our tent anymore._ She remembered. _I live in the treehouse with Corrin now…_

Her first night with her husband.  The very thought of it opened a pit in her stomach and made her tremble. She gulped and turned around; taking tentative steps toward what would be her new home. _Be brave Sakura._ She imagined her best friend Hana’s words in her head. _It’s all you._

“Sakura?” A voice sounded near her. “Are you okay?”

She almost jumped. “C-Corrin!” She could make out his scarlet eyes in the dim light. “I-I w-was just on m-my way home.”

“That makes two of us.” He chuckled. She could see his cheeks grow closer to his eyes in color.

She wandered closer and closer to him as they walked toward the treehouse until their hands were almost touching. _I can do this,_ she thought. She grasped his hand. He held hers right back and she could feel the sweat on his palm, but the firmness of his grip was reassuring.

When they got inside, the nervousness they felt was so palpable that neither of them could think of anything to say as they changed into their night-clothes. _We’re just sharing a bed,_ Corrin thought. _We’re just sharing a bed._ His mind flickered for a moment in remembrance to what Camilla had told him years ago about what a husband and wife and “sharing a bed” meant. It chilled him with anxiety. _Not yet._

Sakura, with shaking arms, pulled up the sheets and tucked herself in on that side. Corrin occupied the other. They locked eyes for a spell, still at a loss to speak. _Just do it. Say ‘good night’ dummy!_  Hana bellowed in her head. “A-“

“G-good night honey.” Corrin uttered, face flushed. 

Seeing her husband just as anxious as her made Sakura relax. This was an experience they were sharing for the first time together, both novice lovers. “Good night, Corrin.” She said with a warm smile.

The world drifted away for Corrin as sleep overtook him. But minutes later he awoke. His eyes widened as he noticed Sakura’s head right below his chin.

“I love you…” She said softly, and kissed him on the cheek.

He put his arms around her. “I love you too, Sakura.” Closing his eyes once again,  the visage of his wife’s beautiful face imprinted in his mind as he fell asleep.


End file.
